This invention relates to game tables and particularly to tables having changeable playing surfaces.
For various reasons of space or economics it has been recognized that it is advantageous to provide two or more games by employing a basic unit on which one game is played and providing an insert or covering, which can be placed over the playing field of the basic unit and which provides a playing field for a different game. In many of such games the playing medium, such as balls, is the same for both games.
Clausen U.S. Pat. No. 1,813,116 discloses a pool table over which a removable sheet may be positioned to convert the game from a pool game to a pool-table golf game in which the same pool balls are used. Webb U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,970 provides a basic board and several removable liners, all surfaces being adapted for play with a ping pong ball. Gholson U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,804 and Zemanek U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,728 disclose similar game tables.
One of the features of the present invention is the provision of a novel simple tripod support for the game table. The patent to Barker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,780, concerns a rather complicated tripod support, and the patent to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,852,751, discloses an antislip device which is adapted for use with tripods.